Percival's Revenge
by Boolia
Summary: The anaconda lowered the boys to my level. Phineas looked at me, concern in his voice. "Is this true Perry?" He asked. "Are you really a secret agent?" I looked at him, and looked down again. "Huh, are you Perry? Tell us!" I looked at him, sighed, and...
1. Chapter 1

Percival's Revenge

Chapter 1

"_Hmmm, what to do, what to do_." Phineas wondered out loud. We were all relaxing under the shady tree while my owners were thinking of what to do. Phineas turned to his stepbrother.

"Gosh, Ferb." He said. "I can't think up a single thing we can do today. Any ideas?" Ferb shrugged. "Hmmm, maybe Perry knows." Phineas turned to me.

"Hey buddy." He told me. "What do you think we should do today?" I looked at him without a word. Phineas, I don't care what you do today. You can discover the biggest milkshake for all that I care. As long as you and Ferb stay out of my agency stuff, and don't find out I _am_ one, I'm cool with it. Phineas looked at his stepbrother again.

"Honestly Ferb." He told him. We usually are doing bizarre things right now, but this is getting redicelious. We got to think of something, come on, think!" He and Ferb started to think again. Candace came outside. She stood in front of us, hands on hips.

_"Look weirdoes_!" She snapped. "Stacy and me…"

"Stacy and _I_!" Ferb corrected.

"You got to have good grammar sis." Phineas told her. "Otherwise you sound uneducated."

"Oh _whatever!"_ Candace said. "Anyway, we are about to watch a _IMary_ marothon, so you two butter not do anything wracko that will make me want to tell mom and bust you!" My boy owners just looked at her.

"_Okay!_" Phineas said, unsure what she meant. "We'll just sit here until we think up of something."

"_You better be!_" When all said and done, Candace went back in, and closed the sliding see view door. She gestured with her fingers that she will be watching them, and then joined with her friend with popcorn and the TV.

I sighed. With all the crazy teens in the world, I had to deal with _her_! Suddenly my watch went off. I stood on all fours, and went off.

I heard some loud girly laughs and shrieks as I went. I sighed again. Seriously, what does Candace _see_ in that lame show? The talking kitchen sponge that Phineas and Ferb watches is _ten_ times better then this show. Why can't she see that? Oh well, it's a teen thing I guess. I got to go and fight with my nemesis, but _not _how Samantha does it. I went to the side of the house, put my fedora on, accuvated the hideout, and slipped inside. I closed the door behind me, and went down to my secret base.

I sat in my chair, and pushed the monitor on. My boss appeared. He was singing with a mike in hand.

"_Crank it up Carl!"_ He shouted excitedly. Carl turned it louder, I wasn't amused.

"_Who ever thought that_," He sang. "_That a platypus like me, would double as a secret agent!" _

I sighed again. _Another _teen related show? _Come on _Monogram, get real here will you? He continued, I folded my arms across my chest looking rather displeased.

"_You get the best of double worlds_!"

"Uh sir." Carl noticed me.

_"Take it slow then you rock out the show_!"

"_Sir."_

_"You get the best of double worlds_." Carl unplugged the karaoke machine.

_"Mix it all together and_…" Monogram stopped and looked up.

_"Hay, what gives_? I was rockin' and…"

"Sir, Agent P's here."

_"He is_?" Monogram looked at me. "Oh, did you like my singing there Agent P? I wrote it for you, how was it?" I rolled my eyes at him. He realized my expression.

"Too girly for you?" I looked at him. _You think_? Realizing what I was doing, I collapsed, and banged my head on the counter. Oh great, I was _mimiking_ the show just now!

"Okay Agent P," Monogram continued after putting his guitar away. "Today Dr. Doofenscmirtz has just…" Suddenly Carl screamed in the background. Monogram sighed with disappointment.

"Carl, please would you _mind_?" He asked. "Not when I'm giving missions to the agents."

"But sir…"

"Not now Carl." He turned back to me. "Anyway Agent P, Dr…" Carl shrieked again. Monogram turned around.

"I told you Carl, no…_good gravy_! _Carl_, why did you let that jumbo creature in?"

"I didn't sir. He came in himself." He turned back to me quickly. Fear on his face.

"_Agent P_! Danger at the agency, _come quick_!" He then ran, screaming in panic. The screen turned off. I began to sweat with worry. What is _happening_ over there?!

I quickly jumped out of my seat, ran to my hovercraft, and hopped into it. I turned on the engine, and flew off to the agency.

As soon as I parked the hovercraft, I jumped out, and went inside.

"_Agent P!"_ I heard Monogram scream when I ran inside. I looked up, and was shocked at what I saw. "Forget about Carl and me, _protect yourself!_" Monogram and Carl were in the grasp of a vary large snake. An anaconda, but not just any anaconda. This anaconda was my greatest childhood nemesis, my nemesis before I met Doofensmirtz, a anaconda I dreaded to see ever again. It was no other then Percival! Percival cackled to himself.

"Speechlssss platypusssss?" He hissed. He then lowered his head and our eyes met.

"SSSSurpized to ssssee me?" He asked, hissing. I still was lost for words. The giant anaconda looked around.

"SSSo, this is your secret hideout? _Interessssting!"_

"Agent P, you know this anaconda?" Monogram wanted to know.

"Of courssse he doesss." Percival answered him. "I was part of his pathetic childhood."

"Wait a minute." Carl realized. "You're the one Agent P wrote about in his biography, the one who killed his parents right in front of him and his siblings!"

"Oh he wrote about me? Precisssely, I'm the one!"

"That's _awful_!" Carl scolded. "You know if you were a human, you'll be put in jail and sentenced for death for this." Percival cackled again.

"Then I'm glad I'm not those pathetic humanssss then." I then dropped the fear on my face, and was ready to fight.

"Let them go Percival!" I ordered. "I'm much stronger now then I was back then." He looked at me.

"Oh you _are_, areyou?"

"Yes I am. Let them go or else!" Percival laughed.

"Uh, not to intrude or anything," Monogram butted in. "but, how you talking? And how can we understand you, and how did you get so huge?"

"I know anacondas are supposed to be big and all, but not this big! You're jumbo sized!" Percival laughed again.

"Glad you asked." He sneered. "I was passing by this idiot human's habitat, and I saw him working on these crazy inventions. I thought to myself, hey, why don't I persuade this guy to let me use his inventions for my use? I forced him, he then gave in, and here I am. That is how I can talk, and became jumbo sized. Any more questionssss?"

"Yes." Carl said. "How did you know where we are and what did you came here for?"

"This guy built me some sort of contraption that goes around my tail _see?_" He showed a watch like mine on his tail. "That's how I found this here location. I am here to ssseek revenge on this platypusss once and for all!" He laughed. "So, anyone know this platypus'ssss weaknesss?"

_"Nope_, not that I can think of!" Monogram quickly lied.

"Well there is Agent P's human family but…" Monogram and I quickly gestured him to stop talking, but Percival had already heard.

"Playpus'sss human family huh?" Carl realized what he said.

"_No, no_! That's not what I meant. I…" Percival released Monogram and Carl; they fell to the floor. They got up, dusted themselves of while Percival checked the watch.

Monogram and I eyed Carl madly. Why Carl _why_? Why did you tell him _that?_! That stupid pet cone I once had to wear, I could live with that. But this, _why_? Carl looked embarrassed.

"Oopse. Sorry Agent P, it slipped out. But at least he doesn't know how to find where you live."

_"Excellent_!" He then went towards the exit. "I'm off to harm your precioussss family platypusss. You may want to join me, it may be the last time you'll ever see them." He exited the building. Monogram and I eyed him again.

"He just got lucky I guess." He blushed. I quickly ran, put on my jetpack, and flew off.

"_Good luck Agent P!_" Monogram called after me.

I put my jetpack away in the bushes by the house, and went to the backyard. I froze when I got there; Percival had already captured Phineas and Ferb in his grasp!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was transfixed. My pulse was racing. I took a gulp of air. My eyes remained still on the scene.

"This jumbo snake is _awesome_!" Phineas judged.

"Actually it's an anaconda." Ferb told him.

"Well this jumbo anaconda is awesome! If only mom can see this! We'll be on the news with this discovery, we'll be famous!" Percival squeezed them tightly. "He has a vary hard grip!" He squeezed them so tight that their faces turned blue.

My eyes went wide, as wide as they could go! He was suffocating my owners; I had to stop him before it was too late! I quickly looked for a pebble, picked one up, and threw it as hard at I could. It hit Percival in the eye! Percival sneered, allowing my owners to breathe once more. He looked at me.

"Are we back to throwing rocksssss again platypussss?" Percival sneered.

_"Perry_!" Phineas shouted. I quickly hid my fedora, went to pet mode, and chattered. "Perry, look what Ferb and I found! It's a giant anaconda! Once we get it in the press, we'll be famous!" Percival squeezed him again. "Although he's awesome, he's also dangerous!" Percival lightened his squeeze, letting him breathe.

I felt sorry for my owners. They were too unknowledgeable to know that they were in serious danger.

"Get out of here Perry!" Phineas told me. _"Protect_ yourself!" I began to run on all fours when all of a sudden Percival hit me with his powerful tail.

"_Perry_!" Phineas and Ferb gasped as I sailed and fell on the grass.

"Why don't you get up and join the party platypusss?" Percival asked. "We'd love to have you!"

"_Cool_!" Phineas observed. "Not only giant, but a _talking _anaconda too. How sweet is that! We'll be famous for sure now!"

I stood up and shook myself. I then looked madly at the anaconda. I wouldn't let them hurt Phineas and Ferb. He _had _to be stopped, but _how?_ He laughed.

"Come on fight agent platypusss? Or are you too much of a coward?" I glared at him as he laughed. Phineas looked puzzled, and looked up at the giant snake.

"_Agent?_" He questioned. "_Perry?_ Oh _no, no, no_. Perry's just a pet, he's not an agent, though it'll be cool if he is one, but he's not. He's just our mindless everyday pat platypus, and we love him just the same."

"_Oh_, you didn't tell them?" Percival questioned me. "How interesssting!"

"They don't need to know." I simply told him.

"Oh, I think they do."

"_No, they don't!_ Now drop them, or you'll get it." Percival laughed, and squeezed the two again.

"Tell them, or say _goodby_e!" My eyes went huge again as I sighed.

"_Fine!"_ I said. "You win, I'll tell them."

"_Excellent_!" I didn't really want to tell them. Telling them could put my job in jeopardy, but what choice did I have? I just wanted the best for them, and to protect them at all costs.

I stood up as Agent P, and put on my fedora.

"That doesn't neccessary mean he's an agent." Ferb pointed out. "Anybody can have a fedora like that."

"But _why_ does he need a hat?" Phineas wanted to know." Ferb thought about this.

"Hmmm, good point."

"_Shut up!"_ Percival shouted at them. "He's an agent and that'ssss that? _Ssssee_? He'll tell you."

The anaconda lowered the boys to my level. Phineas looked at me, concern in his voice.

"Is this _true_ Perry?" He asked. "Are you really a secret agent?" I looked at him, and looked down again. "Huh, are you Perry? _Tell us_!" I looked at him, sighed, and…. chattered.

"Okay you two, what the _heck _is going on out here?" Candace commanded to know. She had opened the sliding door, hands on hips. "Can't you see Stacy and I are watching TV? When mom comes home you are so…" She screamed when she saw the giant anaconda. I eyed her angrily. Can't she see this was more important then her lame TV show here; that this was a matter of life or death here?

"Candace, what's with you?" Stacy asked, coming beside her. "You're screaming like a girl. Well, you are a girl. But come on. We got to watch the rest of _IMary,_ so stop screaming and…" Through her screaming, Candace pointed to what the cause was. Stacy looked, and screamed with her friend. My eyes went larger as the snake wrapped around the girls with his body.

"What is going on here?" Candace shouted. "Why is this snake…?"

"Anaconda." Ferb corrected.

"_Fine_!" She said. "Why is this anaconda so _huge_? Ooh, is this your boys' doing?!"

"_Nope_, not us." Phineas admitted. "But if we did, that would be so cool."

"_Not cool_!" Candace yelled. "How do we get out of this?"

"We don't know." Phineas admitted.

"I'll get you free when your platypusss here tells you his biggest sssecret." Percival answered.

"Wait, you can talk?" Candace questioned my rival. Percival ignored her.

"The anaconda says Perry's a secret agent sis!" Phineas explained to his sister who looked at him like he was crazy.

"_Perry_, an _agent_? Impossible, he's just a dumb mindless platypus."

"That what we thought too." Phineas admitted. "But the anaconda convinces he's a crime fighting, butt kicking, secret agent." They all looked at me. "Now Perry was about to reveal it to us. Go on buddy, tell us? Are you a secret agent?" I just looked at him.

"_Tell them_!" Percival commanded at me. _"Tell them, tell them!_" I smiled up at him.

"I can't." I told him. Percival growled in his throat.

"_Can't_?! What do you mean you can't?"

"Well I can, but they won't understand. All they can hear is my chatter."

"_Curssess_!" Percival realized. "You're right!" He then hatched another devious plot. "Well, instead of me trying to dessstory you, why don't your owners do that for me?" I was shocked.

"_You're fibbing_!" I shouted. "Phineas and Ferb would _never _do that to me. They love me deeply."

"_Or they do, do they_? We'll ssssee about that!"

All of a sudden, a huge satellite dish emerged from the ground. I jumped as it released its rays all around. What was this mad anaconda doing?! He laughed as he released Stacy, and my owners.

"_Phineas, Ferb_!" I hollered as I bounded for them. "Hurry, we got to…" All of them turned around, their eyes green. Suddenly, I knew something was wrong.

"_Phineas, Ferb_?" I backed up. "What happened? It's me, Perry." They all approached me like mindless zombies.

"_Must kill platypus_!" They chanted in their zombie like tones. _"Must destroy, eliminate platypus!" _

"_Phineas, Ferb_?" I backed up some more. They didn't want to hug me; they all wanted to _destroy _me! Percival must've put them under a magical spell! He laughed as I ran as fast as I could, the mind controlled kids all chasing after me.

"_Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Stacy_, it's me, _Perry!_" I ran and ran out of the backyard, and into the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I ran and ran until I bumped into Isabella. Walking by her were the Fireside Girls, Baljeet and Buford. I shook myself off.

"Hey Phineas." Isabella said in her usual tone. "_Whatcha doin'?" _

"Trying to destroy Perry." Phineas answered in the zombie tone of his. "Why don't you join us?" Isabella looked surprised, the others gasped except Buford.

_"Destroy Perry_?" Isabella wanted to know. Then she looked angry. "Phineas, why do you want to kill your own pet? That's inhuman of you; the Fireside Girls troop forbids it. The Be Kind to Animals Patch is against it. Its purpose is to…" Then the spell hit Isabella and the group.

"Sounds lovely." Isabella said, in the zombie tone. "Girls, let's go get out Kill the Platypus Patch!" The girls agreed and headed towards me. I backed up. Now I may not be a Fireside Girl, or not involved in any organizations like that, but I _defiantly _know that that patch doesn't exist. I began running again. I ran on all fours to make me go faster.

"We're going to get you platypus punk!" Buford called from behind me.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Baljeet added.

I hid behind a dumpster and sighed with relief. I looked to my left when I heard growing. I gulped; it was Suzy and her poodle, Mizie! I did a fake smile to them. Suzy was grinning creepily.

"Ready or not platypus." She mocked. "_We'll going to get you_!" She snapped her fingers. "Get ready to be puppy chow. _Go_!" She and the poodle lunged towards me. I dodged them, and continued running on all fours.

When the chase progressed, the whole Danville population joined in. There were Jeremy, Irving, Django, Pinky, Linda, Lawrence, Isabella and Stacy's moms, and more citizens. Even Monogram, Carl, Vanessa, Charlene, and Doofensmirtz joined in.

All of them wanting the same thing, me! I ran until I got to a cliff.

I stopped, and looked out, a large drop! I looked behind me; the chase was closing in on me. I looked at the ocean again, and took a deep breath. I was about to jump in when Buford grabbed me.

"I'll hold him, and you punch!" Buford told my owner. Phineas looked at Ferb. I was trembling in fear.

"Ferb." He said. "I know what we're doing today. Let's destroy Perry once and for all!" He laughed evilly.

"Okay come on." Buford encouraged. "I got him, I got him! Punch him in oblivion!" I slipped out of Buford's grip, and faced the ocean below.

"Hey he escaped." Buford said. I was about to jump when I saw Phineas lunged towards me. My eyes wide.

_"Get him_!" He shouted. I quickly ducked, and saw the boy sail off the cliff. The citizens gasped. I looked as he hit the water with panic.

He may be hypnotized by Percival but he was still my owner. He could _drown_ in that ocean! Rather he wanted to kill me or not, I just _had_ to save him! I made my heroric dive. The others gasped again as I made my splash.

I looked around for Phineas. When I saw him. His eyes were closed, and he went under. I dived in, got my owner, and swam to the nearby shore.

When we landed on the land, I collapsed with exhustion. Phineas turned to me.

_Oh no!_ I thought to myself. Can it wait until I get my strength back to try to kill me again? _Please, _I'm_ exhausted_! Then Phineas's eyes turned back to normal. He smiled, and petted me. I flinched, waiting for the worst. I calmed down as soon I realized he meant no harm.

"There, there Perry." He soothed. "It's alright. I'm okay." He then looked at where we were, confused. "Where am I?" He looked at the cliff, then the ocean. "_Whoa, _that's one nasty fall." He looked at me again.

"Did you save my _life _Perry? Did you rescue me from drowning in that body of water? _Huh_, did you buddy?" I just looked at him, leapt in his lap, laid down, and chattered. He petted me.

"Well whatever it was." He smiled. "I'm glad we're both safe. I had a dream that I was trying to kill you, but I would never do that to you. You're my pet, and I'll always love you no matter what." I smiled up at him. He then looked at the rocky cliff.

"Is that the same cliff where we found you under our bus?" I looked out, and smiled again as I turned back to him. _It sure was_, but I didn't care. I was just so relieved that Phineas was back to normal, safe and sound. He petted me again.

"Well either way, I'm glad you're safe pal." He looked up at his friends on the cliff.

_"Guys_!" He shouted. "Come down, its okay. Perry and I are safe!" Then all of them dived in at once. They all swam to shore, their eyes back to normal. I smiled again. The water must've cured them of their spell. I sighed with relief, glad that's over!

_"Phineas, Phineas_!" Isabella shouted as she ran to us. Baljeet, Buford, that crazed fan of my owners, Irving, and the fireside girls, came beside her.

"Phineas are you _alright?"_ She and the others were soaking wet. Phineas stood, I leapt to the ground.

"Yes." He answered. "But you know, I get the crazy feeling that Perry saved me."

"Well, he is a special mammal." Isabella said.

"He will always be a hero to us." Ferb added. I felt proud of his soothing, comforting words. I then looked up at the side of the cliff, my eyes wide and frozen.

Doofensrmirtz, still under Percival's control, was about to press a button on one of his inators. I quickly found a nearby bucket, picked it up, got a bucketful of water, carried it in my mouth, and ran to them.

"Perry, where you going?" I heard Phineas call to me. "Is everything all right?" I stopped at a nearby boulder, watching at what they were doing.

_"At lassst_!" Percival told himself. "With this, there no stopping me! I'll become the all powerful sssnake in the world, even that pathtic platypusss can't stop me!" He laughed, and then turned to Dr. D.

"You know what to do."

"Yes master." Dr. D said in his hypnotized tone. He put his hands on the lever.

I stood in panic, I couldn't let Percival do this, he had to be stopped! Quickly, I leapt towards them.

_"Dr. D_!" I shouted, even though I knew perfectly well that he couldn't understand me, all he could hear was my loud, shill chattering. _"NOOOOOOOO!"_ I felt like I was in a slow motion scene on TV.

It was too late. By the time I landed, Dr. D has pulled the lever all the way down.

Suddenly, magic hit Percival. He laughed as he grew bigger. Without taking my eyes off, I splashed the water on my human nemesis.

_"At lassst_, I'm the ultimate powerful creature in the world, and _nobody _can stop me!" He laughed again.

Dr. D groaned as I helped him up. He looked at the madness in front of us.

"_Uh oh_!" He realized. "I think I did something bad that was way beyond my control, and I don't like it."

"I'll destroy that platypusss once and for all like I did with his parents, and there's _nothing _he can do about it!" He laughed evilly.

I ran to the anaconda. I was far-out determined, I couldn't let him do this. I _had _to save the world. There was only one platypus that can stop this monstrosity, and that was me. I wasn't going to accept defeat, this was my biggest mission yet, and for me, failure was absolutely _not _an option. I had to give it my all no matter what. The whole entire world was counting on someone to stop this madness, and I wasn't going to disappoint them without a fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I stood on the cliff, facing the mad snake.

_"Percival_!" I shouted. He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Stop this right now before it starts. You're hurt millions of innocent people around the globe. You can't do it, I won't let you." I got in a position ready for a fight.

"So what if I hurt thossse low, good for nothing humanssss?" Percival hissed. "That'ssss the main point. Humans have ruled the world for centuriessss, now it'sss our turn!" He cackled again. I tightened my fists.

"Last chance Percival." I warned. "Don't do this. We need humans; they make the world go round."

"I don't think so. Perry, I don't get it. Thossse lame boys _own _you. You have no freedom; you are forced to do what they say. With me on the other hand, I'll never let that happen. Animalsss will be free, and do whatever they choose, so what do you say? Having free pleasure to do what you want, or doing what your owners say, making you feel behind barsss?"

"I'm not interested in you being our evil dictator. Although you wish you can do whatever you want, your owners are just doing what's best for you. They love you and just want to protect you. True we wish otherwise, but the truth is we love them as well. So, I'm not going to let them die; I will _always_ love my owners just like they love me."

_"Awe_! That'sss touching, too bad I don't believe it." Suddenly, with a swing from his tail, he hit me. I lost my balance, and tumbled off the cliff!

"_Perry_!" Mostly everyone I knew shouted at once with Phineas's being the loudest. They gasped and looked at the laughing reptile.

_"Bad snake_!" Phineas shouted. "You're a very bad snake; you don't deserve to be in the press. Nobody attacks my beloved platypus and gets away with it, you hear me!? _Nobody!_" He was about to attack him, when the anaconda wrapped his tail around him, and squeezed. Dr. D went to find me.

I tried getting up after my nasty fall, but my legs gave in. Immense pain went through me, making it hard to get up. That snake had broken my leg bones! I stayed down until I saw Dr. D walking towards me. I looked at him and winced. He sat by me and petted me.

"Its okay, Perry the Platypus. I'm not going to hurt you. Boy, never thought I'll say that. Look Perry, I'm going to help you." I just stared at him like he was out of his mind. "Again, I can't believe I said that but I just can't _stand_ another villain trying to destroy you. That's _my _job, not theirs. Even if it _is _your past nemesis, I won't tolerate it! I'll help you at all costs and that snake is _not_ going to stop me without some justice!" I smiled at him. Doofensmriz was truly my only nemesis for me, and nothing was going to take that away. I was _determined_! I stood up only to fall again because of the pain in my legs. Dr. D noticed what I was trying to do, prevented me, and shook his head.

_"No, Perry the Platypus_." He told me. "You're hurt. Just stay there; I'll invent something that'll stop this. You just leave it to me!" He stood up and dashed off.

I looked at what was happening, it was _horrible!_ Percival was turning every human into his slaves! I wanted desperately to stop him, but my stupid legs wouldn't let me. I had no choice; I had to do what I dreaded most, just sit there, and watch the awful scenes unfold in frount of me. I sighed, not wanting to see this. Doofenshmirtz whatever you're doing, you better hurry. Through it's hard for me to believe, I'm counting on you!

After what seemed like forever, Dr. D came back. He had something behind his back. I glared at him. What took you so long?! The whole entire world is at stake here, where were you?!

"Sorry I took so long Perry the Platypus." He apoligized. "But look what I made!" Behind his back he withdrew a yellow cup. Now that anaconda has no chance of taking over the world!" I glared at him. A _cup?! Really Doofensmirtz_? How can I stop Percival with a stupid _cup?_!" I looked in it, there was water in it. I glared at him again. How can this possibly help me? This is my _childhood nemesis_, not the Wicked Witch of the East! I can't just throw water over him and he'll melt. Through I wished it was that simple, it's just impossible! I just, _no; I can't_!

The doctor (and no, not Doctor, what was his name again? Oh well, it isn't him) realized there was water in it, and looked embarrassed.

"Oops, wrong cup!" He confessed. "This is my drinking cup. Inventing inventions like I do can really make a guy thirsty." He drank it.

"_Awe!"_ He sighed heavenly. "So refreshing, that hit the spot!" He withdrew another cup from behind his back. I glared at him again. The world's at stake here Dr. D, I have no time to see your cup collection right now. This is a life or death situation here. Come on, get real will you?

"_Behold!"_ He exclaimed. "My _Shrinkcupinotor! _Now I know what you're thinking, but this is not just an average cup. Through the last one was, this is different!" I crossed my hands over my chest, looking not at all happy. "Now if you place this cup on the giant anaconda's head, he will shrink back to normal! He'll no longer rule us, and we humans will be in change once again!" He laughed at his idea. I smiled. Now that what I'm talking about, good going Dr. D! Doof might be translated as 'idiot', but it suits you well! You might be an idiot at times, but you're my idiot, and that what counts!

"Here's the cup Perry the Platypus." He said to me as he offered me the cup. I took it, and dashed off.

"Go get him tiger!" He cheered behind me. "Well, techinally platypus. But, go get him Perry the Platypus, _WHOO_!"

I ran on the cliff and faced the giant snake. I couldn't believe it; he had Phineas in his grip!

"I won't let you take over the world, snake!" Phineas shouted, Percival squeezed him. "_Ouch!"_

I watched his movement, and quickly jumped. I landed precisely on target, his head.

"_Get off me platypussss!"_ The anaconda roared. He tried to shake me off, I held on, trying to prevent from flying off.

_"Perry the Platypus_!" Dr. D shouted up at me. "Place the cup on his head!" I nodded determined. I then looked serious. I tried to put the cup on his head, but the snake tried to shake me off. I held on for dear life.

_"Perry_!" Dr. D shouted. Through he was shaking me violently, that didn't stop me! I climbed back up to his head and placed the cup upside down on his head.

"_AW!_" Percival yelled. "_NO_! I'm shrinking, _NOOOOOO_!!!!!!"

"_Perry you did it_!" Phineas cheered. "You're the best platypus ever!" I smiled at his comment. Then suddenly, Percival tail went up, and threw Phineas to the ground. My eyes widened as the boy screamed.

I was about to jump off and rescue him when all of a sudden, Percival threw me to a tree. I hit my head and fell to the ground. I heard my human friends gasp.

_"NOOOOOOO_!" Percival still screamed, shrinking.

I woke up, rubbed my head, and saw that Percival was back to normal size. I stood up and went by him, mad. He looked up at me and slithered away.

_"I'll get you platypussss_!" He threatened. "I'll get you and you precious pathetic humanssss too!" He disappeared behind the tall grass. I snorted angrily, _job well done_!

_"Oh Phineas_," I heard Isabella say in a low voice. I turned around and couldn't believe it. My owner was lying on the ground moveless, eyes closed. I went on all fours and went beside them.

"I-I-I was supposed to marry him." Isabella cried on Ferb's soldiers. "But now I can't!" Ferb comforted her, tears falling from his eyes as he sniffed.

"You were the best stepbrother I had." Ferb said.

"_I can't believe my son is gone_!" Linda cried on her husband's solders.

_No!_ It can't be true. _Phineas_? I chattered, hoping to wake him up. Nothing; I chattered again, still nothing. I was about to chatter again, when Candace stopped me.

"No Perry." She told me through tears. "It's no use. He's gone. My brother's…_gone_." I looked at Phineas sadly. Tears welled in my eyes as I sniffed.

First it was my father, then it was my mom, and now (_sniff)_ Phineas. How many loved ones must Percival kill in front of me? It wasn't fair!

I went by my owner, squeezed under his hand, and laid beside him as I sniffed back my tears. Oh Phineas, _why_ must you leave us like this, _why?_ I saw that all of my human friends were sniffing back their tears too. I snuggled closer to my owner, and laid there.

Suddenly, I heard something familiar.

_"Perry_?" The mystery voice spoke softly. "Is that you?" I turned around, and a big smile spread across my face, Phineas was alive! He hugged me. I felt reveiled to be in his hug once again.

_"Phineas_!" Isabella cried out. "You're alive!" She hugged him as there were others excited gasps. His mom hugged him to.

"_Baby!_" Linda shrieked. "I thought I lost you."

"I'm okay Mom." Phineas assured her. "I'm okay." He then went over to his stepbrother.

"Ferb." He told him. "Did you really think that you would build awesome stuff without me?" He nudged him playfully and winked. "Well that's _not _going to happen! I'm back in business!"

"I'm glad Phineas." Ferb said. Then the two stepbrothers hugged as people awed the sight.

I gazed happily as my owner was being happily reunited by my friends. My owner was well, alive, and happy, and I couldn't be any prouder to have a family that cared about me, such as my loving blended family.

"Agent P." Monogram told me when I was at the O.W.C.A headquarters. The President, me, all of us at the agency, and the whole entire world thanks you. You were brave, smart, loyal, believed in yourself, love for your owners, and never gave up in saving all of humankind. You are the first ever platypus to ever save our dear planet from absolute chaos Therefore, I gracefully present you with this model of pure honor." I openly let my boss placed my medal around my neck. I looked at it proudly and hugged him. "_Congrats Agent P." _He said. "You are also the first agent in this division to save the world. We are happy to have you."

There were claps, happy clucks, barks, meows, and other happy animal noises around me. I never felt prouder in my entire platypus life. Who says that a platypus doesn't do much?


End file.
